gamecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Cursed Microwave
Hello. One day, I was playing Algodoo. I decided to make a little clip art microwave. It looked kinda cool so I put it on a little shelf. I go AFK and come back to the microwave. Somehow it's gone.... I wonder if my pets got onto my mouse and accidentally dragged it off the shelf - but it was very far away. Anyway, I find the microwave and put it back where it belongs. Nothing weird so far. I then turn away for 1 second, look back, and it's jumping to another shelf. I realise something is up. I restart algodoo and look in the microwave's coding. Nothing there says it should jump from shelf to shelf. I save the scene as it is my bedtime. In the morning, I open the scene. The microwave quickly jumps away. Then, somehow a sound plays. It was the explosion sound from the Algodoo game files. I was baffled as I had never heard Algodoo produce a sound before - I thought it was impossible! I then go over to the microwave. It exploded a massive crater in the box I made to put it in so it stopped moving! It got out. I start a new scene and start ignoring the microwave. I created a small computer. Right before I saved it, the microwave appeared and blew up the computer. I could no longer select the microwave. I decided to close out of Algodoo. The microwave was still there... It started exploding all of my icons in my taskbar! Then actual glass started flying out of my monitor. The glass even had the icons of what was exploded! The microwave was trying to escape. The plastic on the screen was bulging as it kept banging on the plastic to get out. It made another explosion noise and the plastic broke open allowing the microwave to escape into the 3 dimensional world. It jumped onto my chair and I darted out of the room and slammed the door. I heard the noise again and looked into my room. The chair was in 27 pieces. My $400 gaming chair... just destroyed. It went in front of my monitor and made the noise again. The monitor blew apart into 14 different pieces. Then it blew up my computer. It blew the door open to the room I was in. It was chasing me around. It tried exploding only a few inches from my foot! However, there was a delay when it started turning white before exploding. It was around 3 seconds. I was able to outrun it quite easily. Then, I thought of a brilliant solution - only it would still be dangerous. Maybe if I pour water on it, it will stop! I got a glass of water and tried pouring it on the evil microwave, but it started turning white which means it was primed. I quickly splash water into it and it shorts out and breaks. To be safe, I got a new computer and reinstalled algodoo 7 times after I installed it initially. I picked up the evil microwave which was now safe for a bit and brought it to my friend. He does shredding videos. We were recording and tossed it into the shredder. And then the microwave blew up into 12,581 pieces. It took me 2 hours to count. I went home in peace and lived happily ever after. Thanks for reading! If you want more, click here! Gallery EVILMICROWAVE.png Evilmicrowave2.png Category:Algodoo Category:Non-Cliched Category:Medium-Short Category:Finished Category:Pictures Category:Candidates for deletion